Second Kiss
by dmnq8
Summary: Dare or destiny? Boys will be boys. Another contest entry. Shonen-ai. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: Another contest entry, this one for the yaoiyurilovers group on DA. They specified only 2-3 pages long. I guess this could be considered a drabble. I could not, as they suggested, write about undying passion in 2-3 pages. This was what came to me, so here it is. -.-

It's almost shameful.

Un-beta-ed.

* * *

**Second Kiss**

It was one of those hot summer days after they'd made Genin, before things had gotten really bad between them. Sakura was absent. Her mom had needed her to run errands today and Kakashi was late as usual. Sasuke sat on the steps to their meeting spot, some building Naruto couldn't remember the name of, his elbows propping him up. Naruto lounged on the ground in front of him, idly trying to stab an ant with his kunai.

Sasuke heard the blond mutter a curse. "Even the ants beat you?" he snorted. "Loser."

"It's not that. I heard some jerkoff talking about that kiss we shared again today. People keep mentioning it and calling me gay."

Sasuke looked off into the distance, bored. "You probably are."

"They call you gay too, Sasuke-_chan._"

Sasuke whipped his head around. "They don't."

Naruto sat up, a toothy grin stretching his face. "They sure do. Bet you are, too…that was some kiss you gave me."

"Say one more word," Sasuke hissed in rage as he clenched a fist by his side, "and I'll kill you."

Naruto assessed the Sharingan with an smug glance. He shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Show me how it was then. I forget," Naruto said casually. He twisted his kunai in his hands, staring at it as if it was the most fascinating object in the world.

"I…what?" Sasuke said uncertainly.

"You heard me. Kiss me to prove you're not gay."

"That doesn't make sense." Sasuke frowned, glaring at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto shot him a calculated look. "Makes perfect sense. Only a person who was a closet gay would be afraid of kissing a boy he doesn't even like, right? But if you refuse, that means you're in love with me and are afraid of your passion for me."

"The _FUCK?_" Sasuke yelled. A vein pulsed dangerously in his forehead. He took a menacing step towards where Naruto reclined.

"Yup," Naruto said indifferently, looking at his nails. "I knew it was true. The real reason you won't go out with Sakura-chan is because you're waiting for me to acknowledge you. You want me, Bastard. I can see it."

"I'll kill you," Sasuke said in a shaking voice, advancing another step. "I swear on my vengeance I will."

Naruto flicked him an amused glance. "Translation: I want to kiss you so bad that I- ouch!" Naruto yelped.

Sasuke had reached him and yanked him up by the collar of his orange jacket. He leaned into Naruto's face, nostrils flared. "I do _not_ want to _kiss_ you, usuratonkachi."

Naruto dropped his smile, noting that Sasuke still had him by the collar. "Prove it, wuss."

Sasuke hesitated. His eyes darted around, making sure there were no observers. He swallowed bracingly, closed his eyes, and quickly planted his lips on Naruto's. He was pulling back almost before it started. He looked at Naruto pridefully, as if to say 'So there.'

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That was the worst kiss in the history of kisses. You really are afraid of your passion for me." Naruto sighed dolefully. "Guess I'll just have to tell everyone the real reason you keep refusing Sakur-"

This time Sasuke left his lips on Naruto's. A few moments went by. Naruto moved his lips experimentally, parting them a little to capture Sasuke's. Sasuke's hand tightened in Naruto's collar, dragging him closer, and then Naruto's arms went around Sasuke as their tongues touched.

They let their tongues push at each other a few times, giddy at the feel of another's spit in their mouths. They realized they were doing something incredibly gross and this fact appealed to the part of them that was still innocent boy, the part separate from trained killer. They were too young yet to feel anything other than awe at their own daring. A vague sense that this was better than their usual bickering suffused them and they smiled through the kiss, sticking with it now because it would be cowardice to pull back. A muffled giggle escaped Naruto at the sheer wickedness of them and then Sasuke pulled back for real, mushing Naruto's head away as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Naruto cackled in triumph, trying to tackle Sasuke. Sasuke suffered this with ill-grace for a minute, then turned and fought Naruto off, a grudging grin blooming on his handsome face. Soon they were both laughing as they brawled on the building steps, trying to hold each other down for a count of five. It was one of the rare moments in their history together when they weren't hating each other.

-oOo-

From around the corner of the next building, Kakashi had seen the entire exchange. He frowned. The Jounin was profoundly disturbed at how easily Naruto had been able to manipulate Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy would bear watching; being so easily led would definitely cause problems later on. He'd been shocked as well to see Naruto display such cunning. The kid had potential, a fact that gratified the Copy-Ninja enormously.

He watched them a few more minutes, wishing they were always this playful with each other.


End file.
